For The Experience
by Xarrya
Summary: AU Series of one-shots between Milah and Killian and their relationship. It takes place in the modern world and during college. Milah is a freshman and Killian is a junior in high school but he's a PSEO student. This is part of Killian's back story for my Irish Swan Trio universe.
1. 21st Century Girl

"Uh, this is so boring. Can you just tell me what happens?"

Killian peered over his battered and worn copy of "Catcher and the Rye" to see her piercing blue eyes pleading at him from across the room where she was laying on her dorm room bed, stomach down, feet crossed in the air, and one arm thrown over the bed dangling "Sense and Sensibility" just above the ground. The sight made his heart quicken. He had only known her for two months, but he was pretty sure he was falling madly in love with Milah Stoll.

"I wouldn't be a good tutor if I did." He said masking her effect on him with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Besides it's Jane Austen, most girls eat her writing right up."

"Well, I'm not most girls." She smiled at him before pushing herself up so she was sitting on her heels and throwing the book carelessly on her pillow. Raising her arms, she began to gather her long dark hair behind her head. "Seriously, I can't read any more of this. These 18th century novels make me sick. I'm so glad I was born in this day and age, where I can have more purpose in my life than finding a husband. Honestly I don't understand how women put up with it for so long. Love is great but it's nothing without adventure."

As she spoke he couldn't help but stare at the bit of skin exposed just above the top of her jean shorts from her black tank top riding up. His eyes shifted up to hers as she turned to face him, all her hair now pulled back into a ponytail except for one lock framed the side of her face. How badly he want to walk over there and tuck it behind her ear. But he didn't, instead he just unloaded more information about the author in discussion.

"You do know there is a reason Jane Austen is considered an important literary figure. Her ability to make a living as a woman writer in her day and age was quite the accomplishment and top of that she even gave up love to do it, which is quite interesting given the romance of her novels."

"She made the wrong choice, in my opinion." She said flatly. "Writing about love isn't nearly as fun as experiencing it. And how many girls actually the chance to run away with somebody? I wouldn't think twice about running away with a lover, especially one offering me a chance to go and see the world together." She was laying on her back now, staring at the ceiling.

There was a short moment of silence where her words sunk in. What he would give to spend his life seeing the world with her. Oh god, seriously, he needed to stop. Then he smiled, realizing she had said something he had to point out.

"Wait, what is this I hear, you know something about an author. Well lass, I'm impressed."

"Shut up." she threw a pillow at him, which he blocked with his book. "Ugh, you shouldn't be impressed, instead thank my girlfriends for forcing me to watch that movie. I forget the name of it but it starred Anne Hathaway."

"Becoming Jane." He recalled the name from one of his courses, a bunch of girls had been whispering about it when they were reading "Pride and Prejudice."

"Yeah that one. Goodness, you're such a know-it-all." She turned her head to look at him with a disapproving stare.

"Ah but you love it." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Enough about Jane Austen. Let's talk about something I am interested in. You're birthday! I can't believe it's tomorrow. I'm so excited."

He chuckled. "I think you're more excited than me."

"Ah that's right you haven't experienced a birthday party thrown by me before. You don't know what you're in for." She hid a smile behind her hand. "But aren't you curious to know what I got you?"

"Oh I don't need to be curious, lass. I can see my eloquently wrapped present in your closet. You're not very good at hiding." He shifted his eyes to her open closet where sparkling paper could be seen amongst the clothes on the floor.

"Can you now?" Her smile grew playful. "How do you know it's for you? Maybe I have another friend with a birthday coming up." He had to stop himself at cringing at the word 'friend.' Who was he kidding? His feelings for her were a lost cause. She was essentially two grades ahead of him and she had just gotten out of a long relationship. There was no way she was inserted in him.

"I highly doubt that considering you spend most of your time with this," he said gliding his hand down the length of his body.

She suppressed a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Laying back down on her stomach, she picked up the book again flipping through the pages to find where she had left off.


	2. For the Experience

"One! Two! Three! Go!" Milah shouted before they licked the salt along their wrists and each threw back a shot of tequila. The liquid quickly passed over his tongue and down his throat - probably one of the most foul things he has ever tasted. When he drank he found himself preferring something more of the run variety but today he was letting Milah take the reins since she was the one who decided to throw him this shindig.

"Ugh, disgusting right?" She said sticking her tongue out as she slammed her glass down on the table.

"Bloody foul" he replied glancing at her and trying to keep his face from sprawling a sour expression.

She turned her head to look at him letting out an adorable laugh as she saw through his attempt to remain unaffected by the bad taste in his mouth.

"Here," she grabbed a slice of lime off the table and shoved it in his mouth. "Suck on that."

He sucked the juice from the lime relieving some of the burn and the grotesque after taste in his mouth while Milah plopped a slice into her own. For a moment they stood there sucking and enjoying each other's company and he took the opportunity to admire her. She was dressed up a see through lace tank that laid over a tight black top short enough to reveal her stomach. Below she had on a pair of black shorts that barely covered her ass but accentuated her long gorgeous defined legs which extended right into her heeled boots. All the together the outfit showcased her body beautifully but it was her face that left him awestruck. He couldn't look away from her smile or her eyes both framed by her curls, which seemed bigger and bouncier tonight as they cascaded down and around her shoulders, and shining out beneath them were large gold hoops which matched the overlaying gold necklaces that hung over her chest.

He was so mesmerized he almost missed Milah's eyes light up. In a flash, she darted out of the room and soon after returned with a camera in her hand. She came over next to him and he slid his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip while she gently laid a hand on his back. Sticking out her other arm, she positioned the camera, then mumbled something incomprehensible that he assumed was meant to be "smile" and snapped the picture. Immediately after the flash she drew the camera back to her and stared at the image intently. Seeming satisfied she showed him the display - the picture hadn't caught much but their faces but that was more than enough. Man, how he loved how they looked together- wearing matching expressions of wild eyes and wide green filled smiles.

He brought his hand up and pulled out the lime slice. "My my what a dashing fellow," he said attempting to tease her. It worked, seconds later she hit him playfully on the shoulder and rolled her eyes as she turned back around to face the table.

"Are you ready for another?" she asked already pouring the shots.

"Might I dare ask why we are subjecting ourselves to the atrocious taste of tequila?" he inquired.

"For the experience," she replied without hesitation setting the bottle down and smirked at him. Then she licked her lips and added, "And because it makes me twirly."

"Twirly?" he asked leaning back against the table, crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry," she said smiling mischievously and winked, "you'll find out. However, now that I brought it up, I should probably give you your present before I become too twirly or piss drunk. I want to remember the look on your face when you open my gift. Come on." she pulled his still crossed arms.

Milah lead him into her bedroom, the present sitting there a top her bed as if it was on display. They walked over to it and plopped themselves down on the bed. He scooted closer to her as she lifted the box wrapping in shiny silver wrapping paper and set it on his lap. There was an excited anticipation in her eyes that made him smile as he began to tear away the wrappings. He didn't have any idea what it was, he hadn't really even thought about it, let alone what he wanted but whatever it was it would be special just because it was from her. Underneath the paper, he found a packaging box undoubtedly one she has reused from one of her mother's care packages. He went to open the folded flaps but had a better idea instead.

"I think I'll just..." he commented aloud as he picked box and bring it to his ear any second about to shake it.

"No no no! Don't you dare!" she yelled stopping him by covering he hands with her own.

"Why? Is there something fragile in here?" he raised an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't instead she just held him in accusing stare before finally saying, "Just open the box."

"As you wish," he said and her hands fell from over his. He set the box back onto his lap and slipped his fingers underneath the interwoven folds to pry them open. Underneath was a layer of tissue paper which he quickly brushed away to reveal an array of old books. He pulled the first one out handling the beaten and battered cover delicately. Written in large silver letters were the words "Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrier." Carefully he placed the book back and grabbed the next one: "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland - Lewis Carroll."

"Fairytales," he pointed out the pattern.

"If there were ever any books I did enjoy they were these. Of course I think my fondness of them comes from the fact that I didn't actually read them myself but that they were read to me." She said as he skimmed the other two titles: "Grimms' Fairy tales" and "Fairy Tales Told for Children."

"Do you like them?" she asked.

"Like them, lass? I love them, I mean who doesn't love fairytales?" he smiled. "No but seriously, thank you," he told her placing the remaining books back in the box and setting it beside him on the bed. He opened his arms preparing to wrap her up in a hug but what happened next was completely unexpected. She leaned towards him sliding a hand around the back of his neck and driving their lips together into a collision. He remained frozen for a moment arms still expanded like the wings of a bird until the initial shock dissipated and he relaxed against the force of her mouth. Completely giving into her, he let his arms fall and engulf her in a tight embrace pulling her into him at the small of her back. They opened their mouths to each other and he was able to taste the lime that still lingered on her lips and under her tongue. Like a scene playing out in slow motion he felt every movement of them together but even as the reduced pace she pulled away all too quickly.

"You're welcome," she whispered still close enough for him to feel the smile on her lips. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
